


Social Drifting

by Untoward



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: BatCat, Batfleck - Freeform, Bruce is trying to find his footing at Wayne enterprise, Childhood Friends, Early Twenties, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Orphans, Pre batman, Pre-Capes, Selina is a soiclatle, They're like childhood best friends it's cute, Wayne Enterprises, it's not like he doesn't care he's still figuring stuff out, orphans kids, pre catwoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untoward/pseuds/Untoward
Summary: All Bruce seems to be doing lately is go to social events he doesn't want to go to. All that happens is he gets hit on and makes more meaningless meetings with stuffy rich men. But this time he's glad there is someone there to take him away from everything, someone who understands him.





	1. Brucie Wayne

**Author's Note:**

> I used a word generator for an idea and the words 'Social Drifting' came up. I love batcat and I hope you enjoy this.

Bruce dug his face deeper into his pillow, shutting his eyes tightly as Alfred pulled back the curtains to let the sun drain into his room. He let out a heavy sigh, bringing up the duvet to try and shield his face away from the sun and when it proved unsuccessful, Bruce let out a huff.

"Alfred, it's like, 6 in the morning can I please get some sleep." He mumbled into the bedding. 

Alfred tutted at his laziness "It's 1 in the afternoon, Master Bruce, I'm afraid you have to get up sometime." 

Bruce sat upright on his bed straight away, and glanced at his bedside table where the clock sat. 

1:10 

"Alfred, I have a board meeting today to discuss..." He trailed off, trying to remember what they had said. He can't remember much but what he does remember is them stressing how important it was, and how he can't be late or miss it whatsoever. "... something, and it was important and now they're going to have my head and-"

"It's Saturday, Master Bruce, the meeting on how to make your company more greener, is tomorrow." 

"Oh, oh thank God." he lets out a breath of relief. He's been actively co running Wayne enterprises for 3 years now and he's some how gained a reputation for not trying when that was further from the truth. Yes he parties and sometimes he's late or doesn't make meeting but he's been trying really hard recently.

He feels like he's been thrown in the deep end with no help, and people just expect him to adjust. 

He flops back onto his bed, closing his eyes tightly and trying to get back to sleep. But it's not even a minute before Alfred starts speaking again.

"But let's not forget the charity event you have to go to this evening." 

Bruce lets out a groan and rolls onto his stomach, talking into the pillow "That was tonight?" 

"Yes, now get up have some lunch and get ready for tonight." 

"Do I really have to go? I already gave them my money." 

It's not that he doesn't like the event, or what it's for, it's the people. A bunch of old business men going up to him and talking about mergers when they should be focusing on the charity. With their mistresses by their sides and their wives back at home taking care of the kids.

Not to mention the amount of people making advances at him when in all honest he just wants to talk about the charity and the amount of good it does. Bruce isn't stupid, he's not going to give money to something he doesn't believe in. So when he does get involved he actually cares about the cause,and it hurts when people only see him as something that's good looking. 

"I'm sure it won't be that bad, Master Bruce."

"Oh but it will, it will be that bad, Alfred." 

//

Bruce looked out the window as the car came to a stop. He saw a group of photographers crowding around the entrance, he sighed heavily looking down at his finger. He fidgeted and then looked back up at Alfred.

"You'll be out here the whole time, won't you Alfred?"

"Oh course Master Bruce, you just have to show your face for a little while, think about all those kids you'll be helping down at the orphanage."

Bruce smiled at that. He loves visiting the kids at the house, it was one of his favourite things go do. He had a great amount of love for all of the kids, he didn't think his heart was big enough, but he was glad it was. There was this one kid in particular, a boy. Dark hair and blue eyes, he just lost his parents. He reminded Bruce a lot of himself. Except he hasn't turned cynical. There is still so much love he gives out, he is still full of life. Bruce hopes that will never change. He wishes he was there right now instead of here.

"I'll be out after an hour, Alfred." Bruce said abruptly and opened the door. He tried to make it through the door as quickly as possible without being noticed, but he knew that would never happen. As he walked towards the door the cameras started to flash. He turned his mouth upwards into a smirk and he went into his party persona. He ignored all the questions shouted at him, mostly about his no existent love life. Just nodded at them in recognition and went inside.

There was a caterer when he entered, standing with a tray that had champagne flutes on it. He took one, smiling at the caterer. 

He stepped forward, about to go towards the food that was laid out on the table, before he heard a call of his name from the other side of the room.

"Brucie!" He turns around to find a blonde shouting his name, a smile on her face and her hand waving high up in the air above her. A redhead and a brunette that where standing next to her turn around as well. They smiled instantly at the sign of Bruce and all three of them came running towards him.

He recoiled a bit when the brunette and red head took each of his arms, leaning into him and smiling. The blonde comes to face him, standing so close her chest was almost touching his. He recoiled again, putting some distance between them.

"Hello, girls." He said easily, giving them another grin.

"I like the way you did your hair today Bruce." The blonde reached up to touch it.

"You're suit is so nice, Gucci, isn't it?" The brunette ran her hand up and down his suit.

"Not to mention your shoes!" The redhead ran her foot against his ankle. 

Selina stood across the room, watching them, watching him, intently. She couldn't help but think how calm, how collected, how smooth he was being.

She felt her cheeks turn red with anger. He wasn't hers, per say. But he certainly wasn't theirs. She was as close as he was ever going to get to being with someone in more than a physical way, at least that's what she liked to tell herself. She has known him for years, through his hard times and his really really good times. 

She didn't like many people, but she liked him. Something that was still foreign to her after all these years. He just understood her in ways other can't. Every time she goes through the reason why she feels this way about him she can't help but roll her eyes at how cliche she was being. But it was the truth. 

She saw a couple of old men in a business suit come up to him. He looked at them with the same 'party Bruce' smile she's seen at all these events. But there was something in his eyes, he was nervous and unsure. Selina knew how he was starting to worry about Wayne Enterprises. She insisted that with the right guidance he would do fine but he was still in the early stages. He still worries and with the girls still hanging off his arm, she decided to intervene.

"Um, Mr. Robinson I'm not sure I should agree to a merger without any consultants or knowledge on-"

"Oh hush, Bruce, it will be fine. The Wayne family has been doing business with us for years." 

Bruce tried to free his arms, wanting some space away from the girls but they wouldn't let go and he suddenly felt restricted and annoyed.

"Bruce?" A voice came from behind him and he turned around quickly, recognising the voice instantly. 

He smiled his real, actual smile. He yanked his arms back from the girls, who gasped a little when he went up to stand beside her. 

He could help but think she looked beautiful. In a skin tight back dress, with pears around her neck. He dark brown hair falling just past her shoulders. 

Bruce slid his arms around her waist pulling her close to his side. She smiled up at him brightly, bringing her hand up to his chest. 

"I'm sorry Mr Robinson, ladies but I think me and Miss Kyle here are going to go greet some other guests."

He pulls away from Selina, only to reach for her hand quickly, interlocking their finger and both of them turn around, walking away.

"Thank you, Selina I owe you one." Bruce says lightly and Selina just huffs.

"Oh, c'mon Bruce, we both know Brucie would have handled that just fine." She says teasingly.

He just smiled and lead her to the corner. Where she reluctantly let go of his hand, losing the warmth and leaned against the wall. She sighed, wanting to take her heels off but resisted the urge. Bruce leaned his shoulder on the wall to, looking at her profile. 

"I don't know why you're here, but I'm glad, I'm glad to see you again." He whispered to her, taking her hand again and squeezing it making her look at him.

"I'm glad you're here too," she turned her head towards him "I've missed you so much, I haven't seen you in ages."

Bruce sighs heavily, looking at the ground and fiddling with her fingers "I know, the company has been stressing me out but I can't complain."

"You haven't been to the orphanage in ages." They go together, regularly. They like spending time with the kids, watching them smile and laugh instead of being sad all the time makes them happy. "The kids miss you, Dick misses you." 

Bruce bites his lip as she looks at him, no clear expression on her face and he sighs heavily. "How about me and you go round there tomorrow?" 

She smiled and nodded her head quickly, some of her head falling in her face. She turned around and put her head back against the wall again, closing her eyes.

He loved the way her cheeks where flushed, her mouth agape as she hissed in pain. She opened one eye, looking at him and smiled.

"Y'know, you could stop staring at me and offer me some help." She said teasingly and he gasped like he was insulted.

"What do you need help with?" 

"My feet are killing me, I knew I shouldn't have worn new heels tonight." 

Bruce quickly moved forward, hooking one arm around her back and around the back of her knees, lifting her up bridal style and she squeals. She puts her arms around his neck and looks at him.

"Let's get out of here, I have a car waiting outside." He says softly, rand Selina just smiles at him, resting her head in between his neck as confirmation and he makes go way towards the exit. 

Bruce makes his way outside and towards the car. He sets Selina down on her feet when they reach the door. He opens it up, letting Selina in first and he follows her. The both can't stop giggling and he can't help but want to hear her giggle more often. 

"Oh, hello Miss Kyle, I didn't expect to see you tonight." Alfred says surprised, turning the car on straight away and making his way down the road. 

Selina puts her feet up on Bruce's lap, he looks at her with a raised eyebrow and she just smiles, clicking her heels together. He gets work and starts untying her straps. 

"Hi Alfred, I didn't expect to see you tonight either, how's Bruce been treating you since the last time I visited." 

"He has been rather difficult Miss Kyle, I must admit." Alfred teases and Bruce gasps at him.

"Alfred, how could you! I have been nothing but amazing."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Selina teases and Bruce slaps her now bare feet. Taking her heels and giving them to her. 

The pull up to Wayne Manor, stopping at the front of the door and Alfred speaks up. "Master Bruce why don't you take Miss Kyle in, I need to go and get this to the garage." 

Bruce gets out first, squatting down to let Selina get onto his back. She did, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and her arms wrapped around his shoulder, and they went inside the manor. As soon as they entered she slid down his back. Her hands sliding down his back, and then going around his waist. Bruce places his hands on top of hers and turns around. 

She looked up at him, she has always loved his blue eyes. She couldn't seem to help herself and she leant up for a kiss. 

It started off slow. No tongue, just lip on lip. Then it states to get faster and she slid her hands inside his hair, pulling him close. He put her arms around waist. Selina felt his tongue slide across her lower lip, making her open her mouth. Bruce tongue went into her mouth. His tongue sending shivers down her spine and she pulled him even closer, if that was even possible.

Bruce moved his hands to the back of her thighs, pushing them upwards so they went around his waist. Selina's dress rode up but they were still kissing and all she wanted was to rip the Gucci suit of him. 

They went found their way to his bedroom and pulled the door open, setting her back down onto the bed. He stood up in between her legs, throwing his suit jacket off, and ripping the buttons of the shirt as he took it off rapidly. 

"Bruce! That was Gucci!" She gasped and he rolled his eyes going down to kiss her roughly again.

"Who cares? It's not like I can't afford another one." 

"You cocky bastard." She ran her fingers down his muscular back. He pulled his trousers off, and moved to sit on the bed. He pulled the covers aside and sat in between the sheets, his back on the headboard. 

"C'mere." He whispered, gesturing to his lap. Selina crawled onto his lap, gasping as she felt his erection through his boxers.

Bruce's hands went around to the back of her dress, pulling is up her body and then throwing it to the side. She was left in a black lace bra and matching underwear. Bruce sighed, running his hand from under her bra and to the side squeezing them. Selina sighed in pleasure, throwing her head back and murmuring "Bruce" over and over again. 

She removed his boxers and ran her hands up and down him. Giving him two pumps before letting go. Bruce took her underwear off as quickly as he could and tossed it to the side. She got back onto his lap and slowly lowered herself onto him, riding him as slow as she could at first before getting faster. 

"Bruce I've- ah- I've missed you so much." She says breathlessly, resting her forehead on his, kissing him furiously.

"I've missed you too, kitten." She throws her head back at that, and Bruce moves his lips forward, leaving chaste kisses on her neck. She screams his name and cums for the first time that night. 

At the end of the night, Selina rests her head on his chest, snuggling into his side as tightly as possible. Her legs wrapped around his. They were both still naked, to tired go get up and wear pyjamas. She goes to sleep to the feeling of Bruce drawing lazy circles on her back.

//

She wakes up on the other side of the bed, having moved around in the middle of the night. The sheets have fallen, her back exposed and she feels feathery kisses being placed on her shoulder blade.

Selina smiles largely, remembering the events of last night. The feeling of Bruce's hands on her, of him inside her. She turns around to face him. 

He smiles down at her, putting a arm around her waist and pulling her close to his chest. Her hand came up to his exposed chest and smiled at him. 

Her hands move upwards towards his face, her index finger running down his cheek. He lets out a little laugh, bringing his hand up to rest on top of hers, getting her to stop. 

"That tickles." He says and Selina smiles, bringing her leg up to rest on his thigh.

Bruce leans in for a kiss and she dips her head back, but he's quicker and gives her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Um, Bruce," she lets out a whine "I have morning breath, stop."

"I don't care, I haven't seen you in months and I've missed you." He goes in for a couple more pecks and she reciprocates, not caring anymore.

He pulls away but Selina brings her hand up to cup his cheek, keeping him close to her. 

"We need to go to the orphanage today, remember?" She reminds him gently, biting her lip. She doesn't want him to remember something he has that he may have forgotten about and change his plans.

He nods "Yes I remember, lets go downstairs and have some breakfast then we will go." 

Selina rolls of him and sits on the edge of the bed, Bruce stares at her naked back and watches her stretch. 

She gets up and walks towards the draws, opening one up and pulling out her favourite 'Gotham city university' sweaters on and over her head. She turns around and sees Bruce sitting on the bed, smiling at her lazily.

"What?" She asks, smirking at him.

"Nothing, I just always like seeing you wear my clothes." He also likes seeing how comfortable she felt in his house. The fact that she could just go and open a draw and wear his clothes without it being a big deal.

Selina rolls her eyes at him "Please, I wear this all the time it might as well be mine." 

She looks around on the floor, her eyes darting back and forth before looking back at Bruce "Have you seen my underwear?" 

Bruce lets out a hearty chuckle and and points towards the lamp on the bedside table. He saw her cheeks flush red before she rushes over and grabs it, pulling it under the sweatshirt that fell mid knee. 

"Stop staring and get up!" She pushed his arm and went back picked up sweatpants from the floor, and wore them.

Bruce follows suit, wearing some sweatpants and that's it. He grabs her arm and drags her to the bathroom where they get ready for the morning together.

The make their way downstairs and towards the kitchen where Alfred is already laying out their breakfast. He looks up smiling as he sees them enter holding hands.

"Hi Alfred!" Selina says brightly, letting go of Bruce's hand and sitting on one of the stools next to the island.

"Hello Miss Kyle, I hope you're staying for breakfast." 

"Yes I am, I'll be spending the day with Bruce." She says and smiles at Bruce, who sat beside her.

"Oh? And where will you be going." Alfred asks, setting the plates in front of them.

"We're going down to the orphanage, spend some time with the kids." 

For the rest of the morning Alfred watched them laugh and tease each other. They didn't think he noticed the eyes they were making or the touching they were doing underneath the table but he saw, and he couldn't help but wander why they weren't together.


	2. Everyone can see it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone can see it, even the nuns

"C'mon Bruce!" Selina said, running out of the front door "They just finished serving lunch."

Bruce came out, and looked at her. She was wearing his clothes from head to toe. The same 'Gotham city university' jumper, sweatpants and some trainers she left behind a while ago. She was shivering because of the cold, and Bruce sighed coming up to her.

"Here," he said putting a beanie over her head "to keep you warm." He moved his hand to cup both side of her cheeks and kiss her slightly red nose. 

Selina scrunched up her nose and he pulled away, Bruce took her hand and interlocked their fingers, to keep warm. At least that's what he told himself. 

"Master Bruce, Miss Kyle, are you sure you don't want me to drop you off?" Alfred said from the door.

"No Alfred that okay, we're going to walk there, it's not that far." Bruce replied, and Selina smiled in response. 

"Very well, I hope you two have a good time." 

They waved their free hands and walked down onto the street and made their way to the orphanage.

Bruce started to rub circles into the back of Selina's hand and she looks up at him and smiles sadly. Bruce catches on. 

"You okay?" He asks gently and Selina just nods hesitantly. "Are you sure? You can tell me anything, you know that."

She looks down at their interlocked hands, she remembered the way he touched her with such care yesterday, the kind words he's saying now and suddenly she felt angry. 

This was a guy who says he doesn't want to be in a relationship and they also end up here. Acting like a couple and she gets her hopes up, every time this happens she thinks things will change. Maybe he changed his mind? Maybe this is the first step in taking things seriously? And every time she's let down.

She should learn, she should walk away and never see him again if he keeps leading her on like this but she can't help but feel attached to him. Maybe it's the fact they both grew up without parents, or they've been around each other since they were young. They're comfortable with each other but he doesn't want her like that, and that's something she will have to get use too.

That doesn't stop her from trying.

"Bruce, why don't you want me?" She asks truthfully and she watches as his eyebrows furrow "We always do this, do all the things normal people do when they like each other but it never goes anywhere, why is that?" 

Bruce sighs heavily, trying to come up with the right answer "Selina, you know I'm not looking for a serious relationship. It's not that I don't like you, it's just that your my best friend and I don't want to ruin that." 

Selina rolls her eyes, her hand losing on his grip "Look Bruce, I know you're emotionally constipated, and that's okay. I would just appreciate it if you stop toying with me with the hand holding and the cuddling". 

She lets go of his hand completely once they reach the orphanage and she turns to face him before they enter "Maybe we should stop sleeping with each other all together, nothing good can come from it." She doesn't give him a chance to answer as she walks through the door

Bruce heard the frustration in her voice and sighs again, calling after her as he enters through the door "Selina wait...

Selina goes through the hall way and into the living room in the orphanage. She spots Dick sitting near the window with a book in his lap and she smiles. She walls up and stands next to him, reaching a hand out and runs her hand through his dark hair. He looks up, startled but smiles when he sees her. 

"Hey!" He says brightly and goes to hug her, his book falling to the side. She returns his hug, wrapping her arms around his shoulder tightly. He lets go and looks up at her, concerned "Are you okay?" 

She furrows her eyebrows and nods "Of course, why do you ask?" 

"I don't know you just seem a little, sad?" He says with a high tone "Was it Bruce again?" 

Dick has seen enough of there little spats to know when it's Bruce that annoyed her. She he's tingly nods at his question before jumping into an explanation.

"Yes, but it's also my fault I keep expecting more from him and," she looks at him and realises that this is a 9 year old boy who knows nothing of relationships yet. She stops immediately "Never mind, I'm okay now anyway." She smiles at him and keeps running her fingers through his hair, straightening it out.

"Did Bruce come today?" He asks hopefully "I haven seen him in ages."

Dick always had a special place in his heart for Bruce and visa versa. She seen it in the way they talk to each other, the way they look at each other. There is genuine love there and she would never want anything to happen to their bond. 

She nodded her head and Dick looked behind her and smiled brightly, she looked towards the door and saw Bruce standing there looking at them with a smile.

When Bruce looked at them he couldn't help but think of the word family. That's what they were to him, family. He may be scared to take things further with Selina but he knew he would get there someday. At least he hoped, he wouldn't want anyone else to take her away but he can see that happening soon, and he was scared of that too. 

But Bruce decided to forget about that at the moment and went over to them, he to ran his hand through Dick's hair, just like Selina did.

Dick couldn't help but notice how close they were standing, how even though Selina said she was mad at him, she leaned in towards him as he stood next to her. They both come to visit all the time and even though he is only 9, he knows when two people are in love.

His parents were in love, he'd seen it everyday up until the last year. He doesn't understand why they don't get together when they act the way parents did. It confuses him. 

"I'm going to go see Mary," Selina says suddenly "I'll be back in a little while."

Bruce and Dick see her make her way towards the 5 year old that was situated in the floor. She sits down on the floor and when Mary looks up, she suddenly jumps into her arms. Selina hugs her back tightly, breathing in the scent of her hair.

Dick notices Bruce eyes glaze over at the sight and he smirks, clearing his throat. Bruce looks toward him noticing his smirk and raises an eyebrow.

"What's that look for?" He asks curiously.

"Can you make it any more damn obvious?" Dick asks annoyingly.

"Make what more obvious?" Bruce asks.

"You are so into her dude, anyone can see it." He says like its the most obvious thing in the world. 

Bruce reaches over and pushes his cheek so Dicks face is turned towards the window. Dick chuckles and pushes Bruce away.

"You didn't say no." 

"Drop it." Bruce says sternly.

"I'm just saying every time you guys come here together, you act like parents taking care of their children. Everyone here sees it, why can't you?" 

"Who's everyone?" Bruce asks curiously.

"You know me, some of the older kids, even the nuns go on about you guys when you leave, they've planned half of your wedding." 

Bruce's eye widen at that "Well, we're not getting married anytime soon so don't hold your breath." 

"It will happen soon enough." Dick says and Bruce smiles at how sure he seems to be. "I'll be the best man."

Bruce smiles and turns back and looks at how Selina is being so animated with Mary, as she pretends to be sipping tea.

"Hey," Dick calls out and Bruce turns to him, and notices the sad look in his eye "You haven't visited in months, what's up with that?"

Bruce sighs, "I'm sorry, I've just been really busy with work lately..."

"So has Selina, she's trying really hard on her animal rights project thing and she still comes in all the time." Dick protest.

"I know, there's really no excuses-"

"No, there isn't." Dick interrupts.

"Well I promise you, it won't happen again."

"It better not," Dick sighs and looks down at his hands, fiddling with them "I missed you, B." 

"I've missed you too," Bruce insist, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and bringing him close to his side "It won't happen again, I promise." 

"I hope it doesn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I hope you all enjoyed it. I am willing to write some of the background stories (first kiss, childhood memories, future moments like kids, wedding etc) so if you have any request I'll be happy to look into it! 
> 
> I'm also working on a Clark/Bruce piece right now. Hopefully they will be up soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Next (and last) chapter is their trip to the orphanage!


End file.
